forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
All-Knowing Eye of Yasmin Sira
| othernames = All-Knowing Eye, the Eye | nicknames = | type = Artifact | location = Zakhara | value1e = | weight1e = | refs1e = | school2e = | level2e = | value2e = | weight2e = | refs2e = | school3e = | casterlevel3e = | itemlevel3e = | value3e = | weight3e = | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = | attunement5e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} The All-Knowing Eye of Yasmin Sira was an artifact of many powers found in Zakhara, the Land of Fate. Description The Eye was a large swatch of fabric that had a sheen that flashed with colors much like an opal, and was decorated with many sigils that represented aspects of truth, vision, and prophecy. When worn by a woman, it took the form of a veil. When worn by a man, it appeared as a keffiyah. Powers The wearer received the continuous protection of avert evil eye and nondetection spells. Also in constant effect was a limited version of invisibility that only hid the wearer from great ghuls, and a twisted form of true sight that slowly and insidiously became a curse. In addition, the Eye allowed the wearer to cast alter self twice a day and shapechange once a day. The Eye was said to have many other magic abilities of the detection and divination varieties. The Curse This artifact slowly became attuned to its owner over the course of thirty to ninety days. As the connection between owner and item grew, it gradually altered the perceptions of the owner to match what he or she desired. Subtle at first, they saw and heard things that were in alignment with their temperament, accentuating their desires while muting their fears. The changes to the owner's perception of reality became more and more profound until finally they were living in their dream world. Words, actions, and events had no impact on the owner unless they fit into the fantasy vision. Halfway through the attunement process the owner passed a tipping point and thereafter refused to take off the garment, even wearing it while eating, sleeping, and bathing. History Yasmin was the human hakima that Sahin Sira, the Sheikh of the Great Ghuls, kidnapped and took for a wife. She despised her husband/captor and her heart's desire was to hide from him and be free of the duties of her position. He wanted to win her affections and crafted the All-Knowing Eye as a gift for her so that she could view the majesty of his vast domain of mountains and deserts and hopefully melt her cold heart. Legends among the jann and the Al-Badia nomads said that she took the gift and bent it to her own desires, infusing it with power by binding to it the spirits of ghuls released by death, creating a shield from his perception. She succeeded in her goal of being hidden from him, but it corrupted her true sight into showing her only those things she wished to be true. References Category:Items Category:Magic items Category:Artifacts Category:Items from Zakhara Category:Cursed items Category:Clothing